Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display apparatus.
Description of Related Art
When a plurality of LEDs (light emitting elements) are driven simultaneously at an identical timing, the output voltage of the power supply temporarily drops due to an abrupt change in current, which unables lighting of the LEDs (light emitting elements) with a predetermined brightness until the output voltage is re-stabilized. Accordingly, there has been provided an LED drive apparatus (display apparatus) in which a plurality of LEDs (light emitting elements) are driven in order (i.e., driven with a delay time), as described in JP2008-91311A for example.